Une course fructueuse
by MarysolCx
Summary: PWP (lemon), Drarry (Slash) Quand Harry part de la Grande Salle en plein repas, Draco sait parfaitement où il va, et il va bien évidement le rejoindre


Titre: Une course fructueuse

Auteur: Marysol Cx

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire (si on peut appeler ça une histoire) à moi

Rating: M

Parce que tous les prétextes sont bons pour un lemon, celui-ci m'a été demandée par une amie  
>Il est fini, mais peut-être que je posterai une suite un jour, seul le temps nous le dira<br>C'est donc un PWP, donc du lemon pur et simple ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis :)

Marysol xx

* * *

><p>Il leurs suffit d'un regard pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Chacun de leur côté ils continuèrent de manger, discutant avec leur groupe d'amis respectif, mais n'étant déjà plus dans la conversation, pensant avec envie à ce qui allait de passer dans peu de temps.<p>

Harry fut le premier à se lever. Prétextant un devoir à finir. Il quitta la salle sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, sauf une personne qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Regardez, le Golden Boy va se promener sans ses deux larbins. Je vous parie qu'il mijote un mauvais coup, et je vais tout faire pour qu'il se fasse prendre.

Le jeune homme se leva sous les ricanements approbateurs de ses compagnons de maison, et suivit Harry, qui se dirigeait vers le 5ème étage, non loin de la salle de bain des préfets. Il s'arrêta devant un mur qui s'ouvrit quand il arriva, de la même manière que pour un autre garçon quelques instants plus tôt.

Draco Malfoy rentra tranquillement dans son dortoir personnel qu'il devait à son rôle de préfet en chef. Il accrocha sa cape au mur, retira ses chaussures, posa son sac sur son bureau, et rentra dans sa chambre, avec un sourire.

— Tu étais pressé de me voir au point de partir pendant le repas ?

— A la base c'était pour que les rumeurs comme quoi ça se passait mieux entre nous s'arrêtent, parce que si tu partais à ma poursuite avec une phrase de ton cru à l'attention des Serpentards, ça en ferrait taire plus d'un. Même si j'avais aussi envie de te voir plus tôt.

— Tu as eu raison, même Crabe et Goyle, bêtes comme ils sont, se posent des questions.  
>— Eh bien, ils sont moins bêtes que ce que j'imaginais, ricana-t-il. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'avais raconté avec le Polynectar et la Chambre des Secrets.<p>

— Ils m'avaient paru bien intelligent ce jour-là.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Draco avait retiré ses chaussettes, sa robe, et était allé s'allonger à côté d'Harry, qui était déjà dans le lit.

— Enfin, parlons d'autre chose, ça été ta journée ?

— Longue... Snape ne m'a pas lâché pendant le cours de potions comme tu as pu le voir.

— Je sais... J'ai essayé de lui demander d'être plus gentil avec toi, mais il m'a juste ignoré.

— Mais sinon ça été. Et toi ?

— McGonagald était de mauvaise humeur. J'ai cru que Pansy allait finir en pleurs tellement elle lui a crié dessus. C'était très drôle à voir.

— J'aurais adoré, tu n'imagines même pas.

Ils restèrent dans un doux silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

— Harry ?

— Oui Draco ?

— J'ai envie de toi.

Toute pensée constructive quitta l'esprit d'Harry qui se jeta sur les fines lèvres de son amant pour les couvrir de baisers. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baisers remplis de passion, Draco reprit le dessus, coinçant les fins poignets de son amant dans sa main.

— Ce soir tu ne fais rien, je m'occupe de toi. Et demain je suis presque sûr que tu seras incapable de sortir de ce lit.

Harry gémit doucement en imaginant tout ce que le blond allait lui faire. Il avait hâte…

Draco commença par lui retirer doucement sa chemise, bouton par bouton, embrassant à chaque fois son torse, et mordillant ses tétons. Quand elle fut retirée, il embrassa légèrement la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du Survivant qui ne put se retenir de fourrer ses mains dans les cheveux du Prince de Serpentards.

— Même pas en rêve, Harry. Tu es à ma merci pour ce soir. Et je compte bien te faire languir un peu.

D'un coup de baguette il attacha les poignets du brun, qui gémit encore plus.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour te libérer de ci-tôt, s'amusa Draco.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines d'Harry, ses lèvres embrassant la toison fine qui ornait le bas de son ventre. Puis il descendit lentement, souriant en sentant les légers coups de reins d'Harry qui se retenait d'utiliser sa magie pour se libérer. Quand enfin il lui retira son pantalon, il soupira de soulagement. Mais il lui restait encore son boxer, qui commençait déjà à être très gênant, chose que Draco pensa aussi parce qu'il lui retira, et prit quelques instants pour observer la verge tendu de son amant, qui était déjà durcie à son maximum.

— Tu seras sage Harry ?

— Draco… Gémit-il en donnant un petit coup de bassin.

— Tu le seras ?

Il s'amusait comme un fou à le faire languir ainsi.

— Oui… S'il te plait prend là…

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit son sexe dans sa bouche, provoquant un long gémissement de plaisir chez Harry. Sa langue glissait doucement sur son membre, elle titillait ses bourses pleines, son gland rougit. Il l'entoura de ses lèvres, faisant de lents vas et vient dessus pour le faire gémir le plus fort possible, à tel point qu'il commença à crier quand il accéléra ses mouvements. Quand il le sentit sur le point de venir il arrêta tout mouvement.

— Hé ! Draco à quoi tu…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, Draco venait de retirer ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et avait pénétré Harry en un puissant coup de reins.

— Han !

Voulant sentir les mains de son amant sur son corps Draco le libéra de ses liens et l'instant d'après les mains d'Harry étaient dans ses cheveux pour attirer son visage au sien et l'embrasser

— Mon dieu Draco…

Il fit de lents mouvements au début, voulant faire monter doucement le plaisir. Mais bien vite, les mouvements devinrent rapides et saccadés, tout comme leur souffle. D'un regard qui les mit d'accord, Draco s'allongea, permettant à Harry de s'asseoir sur son sexe. Le blond empoigna les hanches de son partenaire, et il l'aida à monter et descendre sur sa colonne de chair plus dure que jamais. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes dans cette position, que Draco reprit le dessus, voulant se sentir au plus profond de son amant. Harry croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Draco, lui permettant de le pénétrer encore plus, et cette position les poussa dans un tel plaisir, qu'ils se sentaient à deux doigts de jouir.

—Draco… Mon dieu… Je…

Il glissa sa main sans leur deux corps couverts de sueur, et le masturba au même rythme que ces coups de reins. Harry fut le premier à jouir en criant le prénom de son amant. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans la jouissance quelques instants plus tard, après un dernier coup de reins. Il s'effondra sur Harry, et glissèrent volontiers dans un sommeil des plus agréable.


End file.
